1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture recording apparatus for recording moving picture data that includes audio data and video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video cameras at present are capable of recording moving picture data, which includes video data and audio data, on a storage medium such as magnetic tape (see the specification of WO97/47132). Further, digital video cameras at present are also capable of outputting moving picture data to a personal computer using a network interface that complies with IEEE 1394 standards or USB standards, etc. The personal computer records the moving picture data, which has been output from the digital video camera, on a hard disk device. If a non-linear editing application has been installed in the personal computer, then the personal computer can edit the moving picture data, which has been recorded on the hard disk, in accordance with an instruction from the user.
In a case where moving picture data that includes audio data on three or more channels and video data is output from a digital video camera to a personal computer, the personal computer is capable of recording the moving picture data in one moving picture file. In such case, depending upon the non-linear application that has been installed in the personal computer, there may be instances where the audio data on each channel cannot be recognized normally even if the video data in the moving picture file can be recognized. In this case, it is necessary to record the video data and the three or more channels of audio data from the moving picture file in separate files. Further, it is necessary to further record the three or more channels of audio data in separate audio files depending upon the non-linear editing application.